0019 and 0020
by Japas the bassist
Summary: When Jet and Pyunma are sent to look for 0019 and 0020, Jet gets a surprise from the past. When they get back to the ship, Joe is also getting a surpise from the past
1. Jet and Emily

C2A4: I'm baaaaaacckk!  
  
002: Yea! 'notha story!  
  
0010+: yippee kiyo yippee yea!  
  
0010-: no more pancakes before homework for you!  
  
004: good.  
  
C2A4: disclaimer please!  
  
002: She owns nothin' but Emily, Leah, and the awesome clothes! Oh, and the jobs!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As I was walking down the alley, I heard a small thud. I kept walking when I heard it again. It happened once more, but with this one, I heard a hiss of pain.  
I pulled out my lighter and flicked it on.  
I found myself staring face to face with a girl who was wearing all black. Her clothes were streaked with blood from her chest down. She was holding her side, where her hand was covering a bullet hole. On her face there was a large gash and a black eyes.  
"Hey, do you need a doctor?" I asked.  
She nodded.  
I walked over to her and she put her arm around my neck. I helped her get to the hospital.  
  
"Son, unless you have money, we can't help her that much," a doctor said to me as the girl lay in a bed.  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money.  
"I have," I quickly counted the money, "two dollars and nine cents. Can that help her? I don't want her to die."  
The doctor sighed and then smiled.  
"We'll do what we can," he said. "Now you go try to ask her what happened, okay?"  
"Okay!" I said before running into the room.  
I pushed a chair up to the tall bed and climbed on to it.  
"Hey, girl, could ya tell me your name?" I asked.  
She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she softly said, "Emily. What's yours?"  
"Jet Link. How did you get this hurt?"  
I thought Emily had fallen asleep because she didn't answer for a few minutes.  
"I was walking on the docks. I was caught in crossfire."  
"Crossfire?"  
"Yeah. I don't know why the people were shooting each other though."  
"Oh. Where do you live?"  
"Sometimes I can be found in Japan, other times France, and sometimes here in New York. I live anywhere that I can find food and warmth."  
"You don't have a family?"  
"Oh, my cousin lives in Japan with a priest and a few other orphans. But other than her, I don't have a family. All dead," she replied. "Not that I really care. I was the youngest and never got any attention."  
  
"I always thought that the youngest kids get all the attention?"  
"No. My brothers got all of the attention. My parents hardly noticed me."  
She shut her eyes and I knew she fell asleep. I curled up in the chair and also fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, Emily wasn't in the bed. In fact, she wasn't in the room. But as I sat up and stretched, a nurse walked in pushing a surgery bed.  
She put Emily back on the big bed and smiled at me.  
"She's going to be alright. She will need to stay her for a few days, though," the nurse said.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Are you hungry?"  
I nodded.  
"Come on, let's go get you some food."  
I got out of the chair and the nurse grabbed my hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2A4: not a very good beginning, but its okay. The first two chaps Are meant to explain who the two new cyborgs are. 002: yeah.and if ya have a problem with it, I'll- 004: shut up before I punch you! 002: yeah-wait! No way! 0010s: ignore the two idiots! C2A4: please review! Ice cream sundaes to reviewers and to 0010s, 002, and 004! 


	2. Joe and Leah

C2A4: second chap!  
  
002: please read and review!  
  
004: disclaimer in chap1!  
  
0010s: READ OR BE-  
  
C2A4: ignore them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can I please have some candy?" I asked the father.  
"Leah, you know that you get very hyper when you have candy," he replied.  
"I promise I won't get hyper!" I begged.  
The father smiled before handing me a sucker.  
"Thank you!" I said before hugging him. I ran out of the room and straight into Joe. "Ouch!"  
"Leah, next time you should watch where you are going," Joe groaned as he held his head.  
"Sorry, Joe," I groaned.  
"Ah, it's okay," he said with a smile.  
I smiled as I pulled him over to the apple tree. I climbed into the tree and got him the reddest apple.  
"Catch!" I laughed as I dropped the apple down to him.  
Joe laughed as he caught the apple and I jumped out of the tree.  
"Thanks Leah!" he cried. "This is probably the best apple in the tree!"  
I smiled before falling flat on my back in the grass.  
"The clouds are so pretty," I sighed. "I wish I could fly up to the sky and try to eat them!"  
"You can't eat clouds!" Joe laughed. "They're made of gases!"  
"Are not! They're made of fluffy white cotton candy!" I said. "Why else would birds love the sky?"  
"Because when they fly, they can travel over great distances in a short amount of time," Joe said while stretching out next to me.  
"Right...the sky is made of cotton candy and water," I said.  
"You're impossible," Joe sighed while closing his eyes.  
"Darn proud of it!" I laughed.  
"You're weird, you know that?"  
"I am well aware of the fact that I am the weirdest person on earth."  
Joe smiled as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JOE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shouted fifteen years later as Joe and I ran from some cops.  
"Leah! We're gunna hafta jump the cliff!" Joe shouted.  
"Are you crazy? We won't survive!"  
"Trust me!" Joe said before disappearing over the cliff.  
I had no choice but to follow my best friend to our death.  
  
"Ouch.bright lights." I groaned when I woke up. "Wait.lights? I was in the ocean! AH! I'M DEAD!"  
"Jet...shaddup..." I heard someone groan. The voice was female and very familiar...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
C2A4: okay, so, like in the first chapt, please review and your reward will be a huge icecream sundae! 002: we get one, too! 0010s: WOOHOO! ICE CREAM! 


	3. 0019 and 0020

C2A4: hi!  
  
002&004: HI PEOPLEZ!  
  
0010+: calm down!  
  
002: WE CAN'T! READ THE STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jet, this isn't working," I growled as a gang of guys surrounded us.  
"I know. Hold on and I'll think up of a plan!" Jet said.  
"We don't have much time!" I gulped as one of the men pulled out a gun.  
"I know that!"  
There was a bang and I felt a bullet enter my stomach.  
I started falling backwards. Jet caught me. I couldn't move or breathe or do anything! I was dead! No, wait, I could still hear and talk.  
"Emily, say something!" Jet said.  
"Leave me, Jet.I'm practically dead.a few more seconds and we'll never see each other.just let me go." I whispered as I ran out of oxygen. "Goodbye."  
My vision left and I felt my head fall back.  
  
"AH! I'M DEAD!" I heard someone shout.  
"Jet.shaddup," I groaned. Wait-I heard and talked. "I'M ALIVE!"  
I sat up and looked to my right. I saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes.  
"LEAH!" I cried.  
"Who are you?" Leah demanded.  
"It's me, Emily, your cousin!"  
I felt something swishing behind me. Then I felt that my teeth were sharper. Also, I noticed that my hearing had been increased.  
I ran over to a mirror and screamed. I had a tail, dog-ears, my teeth look like they belong on a dog, and my once long brown hair was now pure silver-white.  
"I'm a freak!" I cried. Then I smelt something. "Someone has a hamburger! Where is it? Crap."  
"Ooh! I have fairy wings!" Leah giggled as she fluttered over to me.  
"Can we please get out of this place? It's creeping me out," I said while crawling along the floor. Bad idea.I started chasing my tail.  
Leah grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out of the place.  
"HAMBURGER!" I cried as I saw one in an empty room.  
"NO!" Leah laughed.  
I growled as I struggled to get the burger.  
"It's a trap, Em!" Leah said while grabbing my tail.  
I loudly yelped.  
  
"Leah! That hurt!" I whimpered. Then I smirked as I felt something at me side. I pulled the gun from its holster and shot it at the metal door. "Awesome," I said quietly as the door blew up. I ran through it and blasted down ever more doors as Leah flew behind me.  
  
"Now what?" Leah cried as she flew over me outside.  
"I don't know!" I said as I ran. "Ai!" I cried as robots behind us started shooting at us.  
Then, I felt something happening to me. I was getting shorter and I was running on all fours. I looked at my hands to see paws the same color as my hair.  
"LEAH! SOMETHING FREAKY JUST HAPPENED!" I cried.  
"Ooh! You're a cute doggy!" Leah laughed.  
"AH!" I shouted as I ran right over a cliff.  
But someone caught me. It wasn't Leah because I heard jet engines.  
"Next time watch where you're running, dog," the person said.  
"I am not a dog!" I growled while keeping my eyes shut.  
"AH! IT TALKS!"  
"I'm a girl! Not an it!" I snapped.  
Then, I heard Leah scream then a splash.  
"Pyunma will get her," the person said as I yelped.  
"Pyunma?"  
"A friend. Doc Gilmore will explain once we get you two to the ship."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
002: I'm all alone! No fair! Hey! Review please! C2A4 would really appreciate it! 


	4. Reunion

004: Hi!  
  
002: hi!!  
  
C2A4: *raised eyebrow* okay...read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I carried the wolf-girl cyborg back to the Dolphin. I saw Pyunma bringing the fairy cyborg. Why was Black Ghost making pathetic cyborgs now?  
The two cyborgs were sitting in a room alone with Doc Gilmore.  
"Um, Dr. Gilmore, should I get dog food for 0019?" Chang asked while poking his head into the room.  
"No, 006," I heard Doc answer.  
"Okay then! Goodbye!"  
Chang shut the door.  
"0019 and 0020 are real hotties!" he said with a grin. "Even if 0019 has a tail and dog-ears and 0020 has wings!"  
  
I sighed as the short man left to go shopping.  
Then, I heard a yelp come from the room.  
"LEAH!" 0019 whimpered.  
"You were annoying me with that scratching behind your ears!"  
"I can't help it! I'm half Siberian Husky! What do you expect?"  
"You don't hafta do it all the time!"  
"Well it itches really bad!"  
"Flea collar!" 0020 cried.  
"Good idea, 0020," Doc said. "002 call up 006 and tell him to get a flea collar!"  
"Preferable black or blue!" 0019 said.  
"006, Doc Gilmore says pick up a flea collar for 0019. Make it dark blue, okay?" I said when 006 answered his cell phone. "Oh, and get her some chew toys, a doggy bed, a leash, and some dog shampoo, okay?"  
"I'll see what I can do!"  
I hung up just as 0020 came out of the room.  
"What happened to your wings?" I asked.  
"Dr. Gilmore showed me how to hide them."  
"Oh."  
Then, 0019 came out of the room.Finally I'll be able to see what she looks like in mostly human form. She looked straight at me and froze. My jaw dropped.  
"I thought you were dead!" I gasped.  
"I thought you would be an old geezer!" Emily gasped.  
"JOE!" Leah cried before running up to 009 and hugging him.  
"002, be careful around 0019, she has fleas, we think," Doc said.  
"No, there's just a twig stuck in her hair," I said as I hugged Emily. I removed the twig from her hair.  
"Joe, could you please come and h-" Françoise broke off as she saw Joe hugging Leah and me hugging Emily.  
"Ouch.I need my combat boots back," Emily grumbled while kicking off her cyborg uniform boots, "these boots are high heeled."  
I laughed before saying, "We're going shopping for clothes tomorrow! We can get you some baggy clothes then, okay?"  
"Fine with me. This shirt is a little too tight for my taste," Emily said with a frown. "I got an idea!" Then she took my jacket off of me and put it on herself.  
"You're still the same!" I laughed.  
"So are you.who would wear red pants with a black shirt and a purple jacket? Seriously.I hope I won't hafta check your clothes before we go out in public still."  
I blushed as Joe, Leah, Doc Gilmore, and Françoise laughed.  
"Who had to lay out whose clothes?" the 0010 brothers asked as they popped their heads out of their room. Yep, they weren't evil anymore.  
"Nothing, Plus!" I said.  
"Who's the sexy girl with the tail?" Minus said.  
Then, Emily started sniffing the air.  
"I smell food," she said. "It smells like.spaghetti."  
Then, she got down on her hands and knees and started sniffing the floor.  
"She's half Siberian Husky," Doc Gilmore said as we passed Plus and Minus.  
We followed Emily to the kitchen.  
"What's this?" she said while poking the fridge. "I know there's food in it and I hear something blowing air in it."  
"It's called a fridge. It keeps food cold," I told her.  
"Good! I'm starving! I haven't had anything to eat since I was killed!" Emily said with a smile. Then she began getting out stuff to make a sandwich.  
"How does she know where everything is?" Françoise asked.  
"Her sense of smell," Leah said. "Since she is half canine, she can smell all the food in the kitchen."  
"Awe man! Who gassed?" Emily said while plugging her nose.  
"No one farted," I said.  
"Try telling that to my nose!"  
Then she went back to making her sandwich.  
"Jet, her appetite is as large are yours," Françoise said.  
"I raised her most of her life, so of course it is!" I said.  
"What?" Joe cried.  
"Yeah! When I was seven, I found her walking around with a bullet in her side. I took her to the hospital and paid for her surgery. Then I kind of took care of her from then on."  
"Um.this cheese is really, really old," Emily said while holding up thing of moldy cheese.  
"That's awesome!" Leah cried while taking the container. "Wait.five minutes ago, didn't Em say she was killed?"  
"Yeah! I was shot in the stomach by some gang members!" Emily said before putting away everything. Then she took a bite of her sandwich. "Someone's here.they have a lot of rustling things.and they're having difficulty trying to open the door."  
Françoise opened the door and Chang walked in.  
Then he set down some plastic bags that said Petco on them.  
"All this is for 0019," he said.  
"Ooh." Emily said while forgetting about her sandwich and plopping down on the floor. She began searching through the bags. "Found my collar!" she said happily while putting on a black spiked collar.  
"Is that a flea collar?" Albert asked while coming into the room.  
"Who's he?" Emily said as she looked up from her inspection of the doggy bed.  
"004. 004, this is 0019," Doc said. "She's half canine."  
"Siberian Husky to be more specific," Emily said as she went back to inspecting all of the items. Then she curled up in the bed. She was asleep in less than five minutes.  
"Now is the time to get her in the flea bath," Albert said.  
Leah picked up Emily and carried her away with a bag full of cleaning products.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
0010+: you know the drill! Review! 


	5. Shopping and New Crushes

008: how'd I get here?  
  
Leah: I brought you here! *glomps 008*  
  
C2A4: um..people, that was leah and what used to be 008...*hears kissy noises behind her* GAAH! HELP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AH!" I cried as I felt warm liquid rising around my body. I sat up and saw that I was in a bathroom all by myself. Then I saw the flea shampoo on the floor.  
I locked the door and undressed. Then I got back in the tub and started bathing.  
"You almost done, 0019?" I heard Françoise call through the door.  
"I'm working on my tail," I replied. "It has a life of its own, I think!"  
Françoise laughed.  
"Tell Jet to leave some of his clothes by the door, okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Because that uniform is very uncomfortable! Ouch.oh, that's great: Sharp nails!"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah," I grumbled as I fought my tail.  
  
An hour later, I finished my bath.after a long fight with my tail, that is.  
"Thanks for letting me use your clothes, Jet," I said while brushing my hair.  
"No problem," Jet said. "Just as long as no fleas nest in 'em."  
"Not funny, Jet. It wasn't my death wish to become half husky," I muttered. "This brush is not working very well!"  
"Use this one," Leah said as she handed me a dog brush.  
I sighed as I took the dog brush and began brushing my hair.  
"I may love dogs, but I hate this," I sighed. "What time is it?"  
"Close to sundown," Leah said.  
"I'm going for walk! I'll back in the morning!" I said while getting up and running out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why'd she leave in such a hurry?" I asked.  
Leah shrugged.  
Pyunma walked by with an open book in his hand. Leah whistled.  
"Huh?" he said while looking up from his book. I pointed to Leah. "Oh." Then he continued on his way.  
  
"So, how exactly am I supposed to hide my tail and ears?" Emily asked the next day as we were about to go shopping.  
"You can't," Doc said.  
"WHAT? I'LL LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" Emily cried.  
"Live with it. 002 has to live with a huge nose," G.B. said.  
"That's not very funny, G.B.," I growled as I pulled him over by his collar.  
"Do I care?" he laughed as I pulled back my fist.  
"Yes. If I were you, I wouldn't want this fist to collide with my face."  
"Jet, we don't need any blood shed this early in the morning," Emily yawned through her soda.  
"Why are you so tired?" Françoise asked.  
"Not used to waking up early," Emily replied.  
"SHOPPING NOW!" Françoise shouted.  
"Jeeze." Leah said while hiding behind Pyunma. "You're worse than Joe with a bad headache!"  
Joe blushed.  
"Thanks for the aching head, nine," Emily mumbled as I took her bottle of pop. "Hey, Jet.now what am I supposed to use to wake up?"  
"I'll buy you some coffee," I said while throwing away the bottle.  
"I hate coffee."  
"Come on," I said while grabbing her wrist.  
"I CALL THE MOTORCYCLE!" Pyunma cried.  
"I CALL RIDING WITH HIM!" Leah cried.  
"No one touches my car!" I said as Emily and I got in my black-with- blue-flames Jaguar.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nah," I said as Françoise held up a skirt. She set that down and held up a dark blue skirt. "Nah."  
Jet held up a couple of shirts that had some really ho guys on them.  
"Yeah," I said. "Who are they?" I asked as I took the shirts.  
"Good Charlotte and Linkin Park. They're punk bands."  
"He's hot," I said while pointing to a guy from Good Charlotte.  
"That's Billy. Most women think he's ugly."  
"Those women are crazy."  
"0019!" Françoise said sternly, "I forbid you to get those clothes!"  
"I forbid myself long ago to wear woman's clothing.especially the kind that make my chest stick out! Ooh.I like these!" I said as I found a pair of black baggy pants that had a silver wolf embroidered on the leg. (sound familiar?) I threw those into the cart before heading over to the shoes. "Awesome!"  
I had found a pair of combat boot that had metal spikes going down each side. I got them in my size and put them into the cart. Then I found a pair of black Chuck Tayler Converse High tops. I also got those. I got a couple of wallet chains and a wallet. I found a belt that had spikes on it.  
  
"Punks," Françoise sighed.  
  
"Hey, Em, Pyunma's sexy, isn't he?" Leah said that night as she modeled her dresses in front of her mirror.  
"No," I said as I flipped through an old photo album. The black and white pictures brought back a lot of memories.  
I got lost in a memory just as Leah said something  
  
~*~*  
  
"Are you coming, slowpoke?" a seven year-old Jet laughed.  
"Are you the one who got out of the hospital no more than three days ago?" I grumbled as Jet turned a corner.  
He peeked from behind the corner and waved at me with a smile.  
"Come on! I want you to meet my parents!" he said as I turned the corner.  
A man brushed past me and I grabbed my side.  
"Are you okay?" Jet asked with a concerned look.  
I nodded.  
"I'll make sure no one does that until you're all better, okay?" he said with a smile as he grabbed my hand.  
"Okay," I said with a smile as I let him lead me to his house.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Emily, are you listening?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Why?"  
"I'm remembering some things."  
"Well, listen now. I think Pyunma likes me!"  
"Do I care?"  
"You will once I punch you!"  
"Go ahead."  
Leah punched me in the jaw, but I did nothing but stare at my album.  
"Jeeze! What's so special about this photo album?" Leah cried while pulling the album from my hands.  
"Give that back!" I cried while chasing after her.  
"MAD DOG!" Leah shouted as I chased her throughout the house.  
"GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTO ALBUM! IT HAS A LOT OF STUFF I DO NOT NEED ANYONE SEEING!"  
Then, in the kitchen, I slipped on some water and fell flat on my back. I coughed many times before regaining my breath.  
"You okay?" Jet asked while helping me up.  
I nodded as I leaned on the wall. I let my breath become normal again before listening for Leah.  
"LEAH! GIVE IT BACK!" Jet shouted after I told him which room she was in.  
  
Ten minutes later, he came back with my album. "Thank you," I said. "No problem!" Jet replied with a smile. "Come on! I wanna talk to you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C2A4: you can tell Jet's gunna be the childlike one, can't ya?  
  
Leah: Yes, yes you can.  
  
00 cyborgs: AAHH! SHE'S NOT HYPER! HELP US!  
  
C2A4: ignore them. But review and major sundaes go to you! 


	6. Questions and New Places

C2A4: warning for some: there is a long conversation about boxers towards the end. Beware  
  
002: MARINERS SUCK!  
  
C2A4: MARINER CAN KICK THE YANKEES ASSES!  
  
Leah: ignore them, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Live with me," I said as Emily and I were walking through the woods that night.  
"What?" she asked while looking at me.  
"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout gettin' a house. And I was wondering if you wanted to live with me," I explained. "I don't want ya walking 'round the streets anymore."  
"Since when have you been this caring?" she laughed.  
"Em, ya know I don't want ya to get hurt!"  
"I've already died, what else can happen to me?"  
"Emily, we may be cyborgs.and half canine in your case, but we can still get killed."  
"I know, I know, but I can fight better now! I have a gun and teeth!" she said.  
"That's not really fighting. Fighting is punching and kicking and dodging."  
"I know."  
"So, will ya live with me?"  
"I have no choice."  
"Good!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Leah, you in here?" I called while knocking on 0019 and 0020's room.  
"Yeah, hold on!" Leah called. I heard a thud before the door swung open. "Hi! What do you want?"  
"Doc Gilmore told me to tell you that you're going to Africa with me for awhile, okay?"  
"Fine with me!" she said happily. "I've always wanted to see your homeland! I mean, Japan has gotten so boring and America sounds dangerous with Em getting killed and all."  
"You've been to Japan?"  
"I used to live there with Joe. We're both orphans and framed for murder. We didn't kill anyone, though," Leah said when she saw my shocked face.  
"Okay, good. I don't a murderer living with me!" I said in a relieved voice.  
"I'll be living with you?"  
"Yeah. You don't want to be living on your own, do you? You don't know anything about Africa!"  
"True. See ya later!"  
  
~*~*~*~A few months down the road.  
  
"You call this a small TV, Jet?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I stared at the large screen TV.  
"It was the smallest they had!" he said innocently.  
"Jet.the screen is as large as a movie screen!"  
"I know! Isn't it cool? This way, watching the Mariners get their butts kicked by the Yankees is more fun!"  
"The Mariners can kick the Yankees asses." This is what happens when a person from New York talks baseball with a person from Aberdeen, Washington.  
"Mariners suck!"  
"Yankees suck!"  
"Mariners!"  
"Yankees!"  
"MARINERS!"  
  
"YANKEES!"  
  
"M-A-R-I-N-E-R-S!"  
"Y-A-N-K-E-E-S!  
"YANKEES SUCK BECAUSE THEY LOOSE WAY MORE THAN THE MARINERS!" I shouted.  
"MARINERS SUCK BECAUSE THEY HAVE A BUNCH OF OLD GEEZERS!" Jet shouted.  
"EDGAR MARTINEZ AND JAMIE MOYER ROCK!"  
"NO THEY DO NOT!"  
"YES THEY DO!"  
"NO THEY DON'T!"  
"At least the Mariners don't ask for millions of dollars to play. Only a few million does them good," I said stubbornly before going back outside to get more boxes.  
I liked the house Jet had bought. It was in the middle of a forest in Grays Harbor. It wasn't s big as a mansion, but it was pretty close. It had about fifteen bedrooms, fifteen and a-half baths, a huge kitchen, a game room, a guest house, a huge a living room, all of the bedrooms were huge.everything was huge!  
"You need help?" Jet asked while stacking five boxes and carrying them.  
"No," I said while grabbing my last two boxes.  
"Okay."  
  
That night, we had cereal for dinner.  
"So, you gunna get a job?" Jet asked.  
"Yeah. There's an opening for a tattoo artist downtown. I think I'll try for either that or a go to college and get a degree in being a nurse."  
Jet smirked as he took a bite of his cereal.  
"What're you smirking at?" I asked.  
"You in a nurses outfit: tight skirt, tight shirt, garters, high heels, and that little nurse's hat,' he said.  
"I am definitely taking the tattoo artist job."  
"I never said you would look hot." Jet said innocently.  
"Yeah, but I know what you were thinking."  
"Oh? What was I thinking?"  
"You were thinkin' that a lot of guy would be hitting on me."  
"True. I cannot allow that."  
  
"Why?"  
"I don't want no guys staring at your butt!"  
"004 was a few weeks ago."  
"I'LL KILL HIM!"  
"Over protective best friend," I sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*On the Dolphin, in Africa  
  
"Hey, 004, it looks like 002 left something!" I said.  
"What is it, Leah?" 004 asked.  
"A picture of him and Em. Apparently it's Christmas and there's mist- " I broke off and he grabbed the picture.  
"AH! JET KISSED MY GIRL!" 004 shouted.  
"Over protective wannabe boyfriend," I sighed as I grabbed a book and began reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*back at Jet and Emily's  
  
"He seriously was staring at you butt?" I asked.  
"Yeah.don' know why, though.I was wearing my wolf pants. I highly doubt anyone can get a good look at my butt while I'm wearing those," Emily said while setting her bowl in the sink.  
"Your boxers were showing that day."  
"Oh, so he wanted to look at the eagle on my arse?"  
"I guess-hey! THOSE ARE MY BOXERS!"  
"Oh, your right.I knew I got the wrong pile of clothes that week!" she said with a smile. Then she headed for the stairs. "Oh, by the way, I'm gunna keep those boxers, 'cause they are silky and I don't own any silky boxers!"  
"Not fair! I get a pair of your boxers then!" I called while putting my bowl in the sink. 'How did the conversation turn to boxers?' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C2A4: I told ya'll there'll be a boxer conversation!  
  
002: I want my boxers back  
  
C2A4: you ain't getin' 'em!  
  
C2A4&002 go on about boxers for three weeks...  
  
004: Hi! Sundaes to all that review! 


	7. Adjusting and Heartbreak

C2A4: hi! How ya'll doin?  
  
002: HUGE sundaes to Queen of Duels!  
  
0010s: (from closet) LET US OUT! PLEASE!  
  
C2A4: *let's them out* they're needed soon....  
  
0010+: fresh air! Yay!  
  
0010-: yeah, plus farted in there!  
  
C2A4: um....too much information! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This place is awesome!" I said when Pyunma showed me the village we would be living in.  
"I thought you might like it," Pyunma said with a smile.  
"Like it? I love it!" I said.  
"There's one thing you won't like."  
"And what's that?"  
"There's only bedroom in our house."  
"Okay...I don't mind that."  
"And there's only one bed."  
"Uh..."  
"You can have it!" we chorused. "Fine!"  
"We just agreed to sharing a bed..." Pyunma said.  
"I know..." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Two years later..  
  
"I wonder how Leah's doing in Africa?" I asked.  
"She's probably having the time of her life," Françoise replied quickly. I learned a long time ago that she didn't like Leah.  
"Françoise, don't be snotty. I know you don't like her, but you also know that I love you!" I said.  
"I know," she sighed. Then she grinned. "I wonder how Jet's doing?"  
"WHA?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I know it's rude to ask, but why do you wear that hat?" Ms. Smith asked I did the outline of her fifth tattoo.  
"I have a little deformity on my head," I answered as I quickly refilled the ink.  
"What kind?"  
"I wasn't born with normal ears," I said.  
"Oh."  
"Gold heart and blue flames, right?"  
"Right."  
"Aberdeen Bobcat spirit!" I said with a smirk.  
"Yep!" Ms. Smith laughed.  
  
That night when I got home, I heard two voices: one belonging to Jet and the other belonging to a woman.  
"Jet, I'm home," I said as I set some groceries on the counter.  
"Hi, Emily!" Jet said as he and the woman entered the kitchen. "Emily, this is Rose. Rose, this is Emily."  
"Honored, I'm sure," Rose said with a disgusted look. I don't think she liked my white tee shirt and wolf pants with a baseball cap that said Ichiro in Japanese.  
"Emily, we were going to go out to dinner, wanna come?" Jet asked.  
"No.I have some things to do for Antonio," I said before going to my room.  
"Is Antonio her husband?" I heard Rose ask.  
"No. He's her boss. She's a tattoo artist downtown," Jet answered before I heard them leave in a car  
  
"You hungry?" Jet asked while opening my door a bit and sticking his head in.  
"No," I answered quietly.  
"What are you drawing?" he asked while looking over my shoulder.  
"Just...stuff," I answered while coloring in some snowflakes.  
"Well, I brought you some dinner anyway," Jet said while setting a plate next to me. "It's your favorite: prime rib."  
"No thanks."  
"Are you okay?"  
I nodded.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
He placed his hand on my forehead.  
"Just making sure," he said. "Good night," he said before leaving.  
I crawled onto my bed and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooh...a lion!" Leah said as we drove around the Savanna. "There's a cheetah! Oh! Elephant! Awesome! I love Africa!"  
I smiled as I drove the jeep by a heard of elephants.  
"HEY! THERE'S A POACHER! PYUNMA! THERE'S A POACHER OVER THERE!" Leah cried.  
I stopped the jeep and looked in the direction she was pointing. There were three poachers heading towards some elephants.  
"I'll make some butterflies," Leah said while holding her hands together. Ten fire-red butterflies came from her fingertips. They flew over to the poachers and the next thing they knew was and explosion from the butterflies.  
"Way to go, Leah," I said as I continued driving.  
"Thank you!" she said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*Two months later......  
  
"Emily, go watch the desk," Antonio told me.  
I walked up to the front desk and flipped through the agenda.  
Someone walked in. I didn't look up.  
"Ya got any openings?" the person asked.  
"Yeah. What do you want and where?" I asked without looking up still.  
"Red heart encircled in dark red flames. In dark orange letters in the heart, the name Jet. On my stomach."  
I looked up and saw Rose.  
"Oh.you.Jet told me you were a tattoo artist, but he didn't tell me you worked in such an advanced parlor."  
I said nothing but I led her to a room.  
"Why do you always wear that hat?" Rose asked as I started the outline of her tattoo.  
"It's none of your business," I said.  
"Okay then. Why do you wear that stupid animatronic cat-tail?"  
"Who said it was animatronic?" I said. "And it's a dog tail."  
"You mean it's real?"  
"No, it's robotic," I lied.  
About an hour later, I finished her tattoo.  
At the cash register, as she handed me her money, she grabbed my hat.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gasped. "You're a freak!"  
"They're fake," I said quickly.  
Rose tugged on them and I let out a small yelp, which showed my fangs.  
"I feel sorry for Jet...he has a freak for a friend." Then Rose left.  
  
When I got home, Rose was there. I set my glass of water on the counter as she and Jet entered the room. Rose was smirking.  
"So, Jet, you never told me that Emily has a pair of dog-ears and dog fangs," she said suddenly.  
Jet dropped his bottle of pop and I shut my eyes.  
"What did you say, Rose?" he asked.  
"Oh, you never knew?" As Rose and Jet got into a conversation, I slipped outside and ran into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2A4: how'd ya like it? Hey, I'll need two female names for an upcoming chapter! Queen of Duels, I'd like you to help me out a bit if ya can!  
  
004: you probably know the reason!  
  
Lance: it's important!  
  
0010+: I'll let ya have my brother if it's a good name!  
  
0010-: TRAITOR! 


	8. Healed hearts and surprise visits

005: how did I get here?  
  
009: same way I did. Leah.  
  
Leah: hehehe.......i was bored! I didn't want to do my homework!  
  
007: so you bring us here to do it for you  
  
C2A4: that was her plan...read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm bored," 0010- said.  
"Me too," I said.  
"That goes triple for me," 004 said.  
"Quadruple for me," 007 said.  
"Guys! We're going to see Jet and Emily!" 003 said in a cheery voice.  
"YEAH! JET BETTER NOT HAVE KISSED MY GIRL AGAIN!" 004 cried while jumping to his feet.  
"Oh, shut up about that already," I groaned.  
"You shut up, plus!"  
"YOU!"  
004 whimpered before going into his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally found Emily sitting in an ancient cedar tree staring out at the ocean as the sun set.  
"Go away," she said as I flew up to her.  
"Emily, tell me why you let her see your ears and fangs."  
"I didn't! She pulled my hat off then made me yelp!" Emily cried.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! There's no need to yell at me. I'm not yelling at you," I said while getting her in my lap. "Now tell me all that happened."  
She told me the whole story, which took about twenty minutes.  
"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place that you wanted to spend some time with me?" I whispered as she sobbed into my shoulder.  
"I already told you: You two are dating! I can't do anything to stop that!" she sobbed.  
"We're not going out," I said.  
"Jet, this is the first time in a couple months that I've seen you awake! You two stay out until midnight and when I go to work, you're always asleep on the couch!" she said.  
"Hush. I told her that I needed to spend some time with you, okay? She won't be back for a while. If you take a little vacation from work, we go visit Leah and Pyunma or Hawaii or somewhere nice!"  
"I'd like that," she mumbled as she rested her head under my chin.  
"I'd like it, too. Take your pick: Africa, Hawaii, or somewhere else."  
"Spain."  
"Spain?!"  
"Yes, Spain. I want to see a bullfight."  
"Okay then. We'll go to Spain for a week or two."  
"Good. I hear something that sounds like an airplane."  
"It probably is."  
"No, it's not. It's the Dolphin!"  
"That's a stupid name!"  
"I know! I liked it when you and I painted that large evil looking grin on it! And that dolphin Françoise put up was stupid!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I thought the ship needed a little decoration," Françoise said as we were about to go into battle. "It's a blue dolphin."  
"It's stupid!" I said.  
"Wait 'til you hear what she named the ship!" Pyunma said.  
"Prepare to fly," Joe said.  
"Dolphin ready to fly!" Geronimo said.  
"THE DOLHPIN?!"  
  
"That's a stupid name!" Emily said. "The ship should be called the Wolf! At least that's scary!"  
"Yeah! The Dolphin is a weak name!" I agreed. "The Wolf or The Bull or something ferocious!"  
"Sorry, it's already been named!" Françoise said.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Wolf would have been a great name! Especially if we paint a large wolf on the side!" Emily said.  
"Yeah!" I said.  
"Sorry, we like the name Dolphin."  
"Ah!" I cried as the 0010 brother appeared beside us.  
"Oh, sorry, did we disturb you two lovebirdies?" Plus said.  
"We are not lovebirdies," Emily said. "I'm a dog and he's a...he's a...a-a-a-a plane!"  
"Well, then, did we disturb you love dog and love plane?"  
"Shut up, okay?" I said. "And you," I lightly poked Emily's nose, "don't give them anymore ideas!"  
We all got out of the tree. As soon as Emily hit the ground on all fours, (she jumped out) 0010+ shouted out, "JET AND EMILY, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE!"  
"THEN COMES MARRIAGE!" 0010- shouted.  
"THEN COMES JET WITH A BABYSTROLLER!" they chorused.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Albert shouted while running up to us.  
"Help me," I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
002: go me! Go me!  
  
C2A4: what'd you do?  
  
002: I comforted y-  
  
Leah bounds into the room and knocks him over the head with a frying pan before leaving.  
  
002: ouch...reviews....are...accepted...*falls on the floor* 


	9. Babies, Love, Fighting, and Surgery

C2a4: hi! Huge ice cr-  
  
002: Let me do it!  
  
C2a4: okay!  
  
002: huge ice cream sundaes to: Wolfwood11, robowan99, MagicianCyborg, and Blaze Cat! Thank you so much for reviewing and MagicianCyborg, yes, Emily likes me!  
  
004: Warning: fluffyness coming within the next two chapters!  
  
C2a4: I wrote them around midnight! Read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" I said as Emily and Jet finally came out of the forest.  
"Hey, guys! How'd ya find us out here?" Emily asked as we all hugged her and shook hands with Jet.  
"Easy: the wolf painted on your roof," Françoise said.  
"Mommy, me hungie," Asa said.  
"Um, who was that?" Jet asked.  
"Our son, Asa," Françoise said while picking up the miniature version of me.  
"Awe, he's so cute!" Jet and Emily chorused.  
"Who tey?" Asa asked.  
"Auntie Emily and Uncle Jet," I answered. Then I saw Emily's ear twitching. "Em, why's your ear twitching?"  
"I hear something that sounds like a tank," she said.  
Françoise looked in every direction. When she looked north, she cried, "There are five tanks coming for us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today was great!" I laughed as Pyunma handed me a bowl of porridge.  
"Yeah, it was," he said with a smile. "Did you see all of the baby cheetahs?"  
"Yeah! They were adorable!" I said. "They looked like furry little kittens with spots!"  
Pyunma laughed as he sat down next to me.  
"So, you really like it here, don't you?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I bet Em and Jet aren't having this much fun! (a/n how can they when one of them has a job? :^P) Emily probably wanted a house in the forest away from civilization and now they're living off of roots and berries! (a/n how wrong can she get about the food? She should see the pile of pizza boxes..) If one of them has a job, I'll eat my shoe! (a/n start eating both. Em has a full time job while Jet has a part time job as a international race car champion) And I highly doubt they can see lions!" I said.  
"Well, then, since you like it here so much, I guess you'll be wanting your own hut soon."  
"No! I like living with you!" I said as Pyunma got a cute confused look on his face and as a butterfly popped out of my finger. "Hey! Get back here!" Stupid purple butterflies! They always got loose when Pyunma was acting cute!  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah! You're cool!" I said while a smile. "Anyway-"  
Pyunma cut me off with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up, 007!" I growled as G.B. came out of the ship with an armload of guns.  
"I hate Black Ghost," I heard Emily mutter as she grabbed a gun. "When will he just lie down and die?"  
"Sorry, Em, he'll never do that," I said as we headed into the forest. "Unless you put a radioactive time bomb on him."  
"That would stink."  
"Yeah."  
Then, a blinding light engulfed the entire area. We heard Emily loudly yelp right before the light went away.  
I saw a wolf in the place where Emily was standing.  
"AH! WOLF! WOLF! HELP!" Françoise cried.  
"I told you wolves were better than dolphins!" the wolf said.  
"Emily?" I said.  
"DUCK!"  
I ducked just in time to miss a few bullets.  
"How do I get out of this body? Oh yeah!" Then Emily became almost human again and started firing at the enemy.  
  
Three hours later, the fight was over.  
"Is she gunna be okay, I wonder?" Albert said I paced up and down the hall.  
"She's gunna be fine!" I snapped. Emily had gotten badly injured trying to save some wolf pups and now she was in surgery. I told her long ago that her soft spot for animals would get her killed or nearly killed.  
"You don't hafta yell at me, Jet!" Albert said.  
"Sorry, but I'm really worried about her!" I said.  
"We all are! Don't think you're the only one who cares about her!"  
"I know I'm not the only one, Albert! But out of everyone, even you, I care about her the most!" I nearly shouted. "Got that? I don't know what I'd do without her!"  
Albert socked me in the stomach and I fell to my knees, grasping a table to keep me from falling on my face.  
"That's for being an idiot," he said. Then he pulled me up by the collar of my uniform. "She won't die, not if you practically raised her. I know you just as well as her, and I know you're a stubborn as stubborn as an ass, maybe even more stubborn, if it's possible. Some of your stubbornness has got to have rubbed off on her. Anyway, she knows that we wouldn't forgive her if she died."  
I glared at him and said, "Let go of me, Albert."  
He let go of my collar just as Françoise came out of the lab.  
"How is she?" I instantly asked.  
"She's fine, but she..."  
"She what? Did you have to amputate something? What happened?"  
"She won't be able to see for quite a while. The light burned her retina and Dr. Gilmore had to completely rebuild it. He also had to replace her right eye with another one."  
"What kind?" I asked.  
"Siberian Husky, of course. Her body will only accept human or canine body parts. But, her new eye doesn't match her other eye."  
"How? Is it a different shape?"  
"No, not that dramatic, just the color," she said with a small smile. "She wants to talk to you, Jet."  
I walked into the lab and pulled a chair up next to Emily's bed. She had bandages wrapped around her eyes.  
"Is that you Jet?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said while taking her hand. "How are you doing?"  
"My whole body aches, even the tip of my tail."  
I held her hand.  
"Jet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you get me a 7up?"  
I smiled as I said, "Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"  
"Okay."  
I got up and got her the soda.  
"Thanks," she said before I held the soda to her lips and took a drink.  
"You're welcome," I said while setting the bottle on the table.  
"Are you smiling?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"Prove it."  
I picked up her hand and set it on my lips. I felt her trace the curve of my smile. Then she traced the rest of my face. After that, I held her hand, which was now at her side.  
"As soon as those bandages come off your pretty little head, we're heading to Spain, okay?" I whispered.  
"Fine with me," she said with a smile.  
I smiled.  
"Get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay. Goodnight, Jet."  
"Night," I said while getting up. I leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~a few months later in Africa...  
  
'I'm getting married, I'm getting married,' I thought as my friends helped me get into my traditional African marriage outfit.  
"You got yourself some woman, Pyunma," Ayo said. (a/n I forgot the names of is real friends, so I'm just using my in-laws names! Yep! They're from Africa!)  
"Yes, you're the envy of the village," Oluyemi said.  
I smirked as I said, "Well, the truth is, guys, she was the one who had the idea to get married!"  
The guys laughed.  
"Really! We were eating dinner one night, then she asks, 'Hey, Pyunma, let's get married!' so I agreed!" I laughed.  
"Pyunma, hurry up! Your bride is ready to get married!" Femi said while poking her head in.  
"Tell her I'm almost ready!" I laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~back at the dolphin  
  
"How is she doing, Joe?" Jet asked after Emily's third eye surgery.  
"Fine," I replied. "She's a sleep right now, but she'll be awake in an hour or two."  
"Good," he sighed in relief.  
"You really like her, don't you?" I asked with a smile as Jet stirred his cereal.  
"Yeah," he said. "I don't know how to tell her, though."  
"Don't ask me...I kissed Françoise once and then we ended up with Asa!" I laughed.  
Jet laughed.  
"You should tell her before Albert, though. Give her flowers or something that she likes...I highly doubt the flowers would work, since she's a tomboy and works in a tattoo shop...I know, some chains!"  
"Nah, she has plenty of those around."  
"A puppy?"  
"Pack of wolves."  
"Kitten?"  
"Half canines and cats don't mix. Ask the cougar she attacked."  
"Candy?"  
"Gets her on a sugar high."  
"A ring?"  
"Has some...even a poison ring."  
I shuddered.  
"Art stuff?"  
"That's a good idea, but she doesn't need any at the moment."  
"A book?"  
"She's been wanting a few books on mythology! That's a great idea!"  
"Then you write a note confessing your feelings for her."  
"When's Valentines Day?"  
"Next week."  
"She'll be able to see by then, won't she?"  
"Yeah."  
"Woohoo! This Valentines day is gunna rock!" Then Jet dashed out of the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?" Ivan asked while walking into the kitchen.  
"Giving Jet advice on how to confess his feelings to Emily," I said to the teen. Doc Gilmore had sped up his aging a bit.  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2a4: told ya there's fluffyness! Review please! 


	10. Valentines Day

C2a4: gaah! Even more fluffyness!  
  
002: isn't that good?  
  
C2a4: not if you don't want to get beat up by 004.  
  
002 gets tackled by 004  
  
002: help!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you Pyunma," I said as my new husband and I watched the sunset.  
"I love you too, Leah," he said before kissing me.  
"You know what?"  
"No, what?"  
"We should go visit Emily and Jet."  
"Good idea. They probably have five kids by now!"  
"Pyunma, if any one of our friends has a child by now, it has got to be Joe and Françoise!" I teased.  
"Or Emily and Jet."  
"Maybe G.B. found someone."  
"Maybe Jet and Emily."  
"Maybe the 0010s found twins."  
"Maybe Jet and Emily."  
"What if Geronimo found someone?"  
"What if Emily and Jet got married?"  
"You would like them to be a couple, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes."  
I smiled before kissing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jet?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um, can we put Spain off for awhile?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to get used to having my eyesight back before we go to a different country, okay?" Emily said while placing her hand on my cheek. "Please don't frown, Jet."  
I smiled at her innocence.  
"When do you get your bandages off?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"Valentines day."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Get some sleep, okay?"  
"Okay. Good night."  
"Night."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well, Emily, you're finally getting your bandages off!" Joe said as I sat in the lab.  
"From what Doc told me, I'm now more than ever going to look like a Siberian Husky." "Except when you're in dog form," Joe said as I felt the bandages being unwrapped from my head. "Yes, except then." I opened my eyes and looked around the lab. "Whoa," I whispered. "Where's Jet?" "He's shopping. He should be home soon, though." "Okay."  
  
That night, I was lying on my bed, listening to the Spice Girls (a/n so sue me! I like some of their songs!) while daydreaming of a certain cyborg we all know.  
  
Do you still remember How we used be Feeling together Believing whatever my love has said to me Both of us were dreamers Young love in the sun Felt like my savior My spirit I gave you We'd only just begun Hasta Manana, Always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting Everlasting like the sun Live forever for the moment Ever searching for the world Yes, I still remember, every whispered word The touch of you skin, giving life from within Like a love song that I've heard Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time Promises made, every memory save Has reflection in my mind Hasta Manana, always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting Everlasting like the sun Live forever, for the moment Ever searching for the world But we're all alone was it just a dream Feelings untold, they will never be sold And the secrets safe with me Hasta Manana, always be mine Viva forever, I'll be waiting Everlasting, like the sun Live forever, for the moment Ever searching, for the world  
  
"Mmm..." I mumbled.  
There was a knock on my door and I paused my music.  
'I hope it's Jet. I haven't seen him all day!'  
I opened my door and saw Jet.  
"You got your bandages off!" he said with a smile before hugging me. "I like your eyes! Blue and green are great colors!"  
I smiled, knowing he was jus trying to make me happy. Well, it was working!  
"Oh, um, I got you some books on mythology," he said before handing me three books. "They all have cool looking pictures in them of different gods and goddesses."  
"Awe, thanks Jet!" I said. "I wish I could have gotten you something!"  
"I got all I want. I don't need anything else," he said with that cute smile of his.  
I knew he was lying.  
"Okay, so there's one thing I want other than a motorcycle," he said.  
"What is it?"  
"I want...I want...I don't know how to say it..."  
Then, my music started playing on its own. I didn't touch a thing!  
I closed my eyes and then felt Jet press our mouths together. I opened my eyes in surprise to find his brown eyes half-lidded staring at me as he snaked an arm around my waist and brought me closer. My tail was wagging so fast, it almost caused a hurricane! (a/n lol! I had to add that!)  
"I love you," Jet whispered with a smile.  
"I love you too," I whispered with a smile. (002/n awwwwww!)  
"Let's go watch the sunset," he said while taking my books and setting them on my bed.  
"Fine with me," I said. (004/n meanie.. stole my cyborg!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Earlier that day  
  
"Valentines day...how I loath it," Minus said as he stirred his cappuccino.  
"Yeah...Jet has Emily, Pyunma's probably married to Leah, Joe has Françoise and Asa. Everyone has a girlfriend but us!" I groaned as I shook my pop.  
"HELP! THAT MAN STOLE OUR PURSES!" (a/n lame...kinda braindead...) we heard a woman scream.  
We instantly got up and ran to the source of the scream. Minus and I saw a man running down the street with two purses. We chased him down and beat the crap out of him. Then we took the purses back to the woman.  
'Twins!' Minus said telepathically. (a/n can they do that?) 'We're in luck!'  
"Thank you so much!" the one with red hair said.  
"How can we ever repay you?" the one with black hair asked.  
"Let us take you out to lunch," I said.  
The two women giggled as they let us take their arms.  
'I love Valentines day!' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C2a4: attack of the fluffyness continues!  
  
002: yea! Review, please! And Queen of Duels, we'll need two female names! 


	11. Author's note how boring can that get?

C2a4: hey guys, it's me. I'm just telling ya I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I've been having a lot of homework lately and it's only gotten worse since I hurt my ankle  
  
002: I've offered to carry her......  
  
004: shut up.....  
  
c2a4: as I was saying, I'm also starting another fic for 004 *hears 004 cheering in background* anyway....i'm trying my best!  
  
002: ALBERT! STOP CHEERING! SHE'S MINE FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS!  
  
002: SHE'S MINE YOU TEENAGED DELINQUENT!  
  
C2A4: STOP FIGHTING! *they shut up* Thank you. *in a tiny voice so 004 doesn't hear* jet's mine! 


	12. The fluffyness continues

C2A4: sorry it took so long! I've been busy!  
  
002: *has arms wrapped around c2a4 very protectively as 004 comes in*  
  
004: he's evil!  
  
002: you like my woman!  
  
004: big deal!  
  
C2a4: they're cookoo-cookoo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love you," Emily said as we stared into the night sky from a small meadow.  
"I love you too," I said as I held her hand.  
Emily snuggled closer to me and I smiled.  
She sighed.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I want to see Leah and Pyunma."  
"She probably forced him to marry her."  
"Nah....she's not that kind of girl."  
"I was kidding, Em."  
"Oh."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
I sat up and kissed her.  
"Marry me," I whispered.  
"What?" she laughed.  
"I want to marry you."  
"Jet, it's only been an hour since-"  
"Do I care?" I asked with a smirk.  
I kissed her again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~a week later...  
  
"Hi Leah! Hi Pyunma!" Françoise said as Emily hugged Leah and Pyunma.  
"Leah...you've gained some weight!" Emily said.  
"No, no, I'm pregnant!" Leah said happily.  
"Yeah, and her mood swings aren't pretty," Pyunma said. "Um...where did the mini Joe come from?"  
"He's my son," I said while blushing.  
I saw Jet looking around.  
"What's wrong Jet?" Leah asked.  
"I'm hungry!"  
Emily handed him some money and he ran off.  
"Was that a good idea?" Geronimo asked.  
"It's better than having him whine how hungry he is," Emily said as G.B. snickered.  
"Why you laughing, G.B.? You're appetite is almost as big as his!" Pyunma laughed.  
"Because I can!"  
Then, Jet came back with a burger and an ice cream cone. He handed the cone to Emily.  
"Thanks!" she said.  
"You're different somehow," Leah said.  
"I had surgery on my eyes," Emily said before licking the cone.  
"Yes, I had to replace her right eyeball," Doc Gilmore said.  
Leah shivered.  
"It's not really that bad," Emily said.  
"Like heck it isn't! You have to find make up colors that match both eyes!" Françoise said.  
"Françoise, she doesn't wear make up, remember?" I laughed.  
"Liar! I wear black make up!" Emily said.  
"Well, does that really count?" I asked.  
"No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jet, I don't feel too good," Emily said as she came down to the kitchen the morning after Leah and Pyunma arrived.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"My stomach hurts."  
"Ah, you're probably hungry!"  
"Maybe."  
I handed her a bowl of cereal and kissed her.  
"Love you," I said.  
"Love you too," she said with a small smile.  
  
After breakfast, Emily still wasn't feeling good, so she went to the Dolphin and had Doc Gilmore check her out.  
She came back with her ears down and her tail wasn't moving at all.  
"What's wrong?" I asked as she hugged me.  
"I'm pregnant!" she sobbed.  
"No way! That's impossible!" I said.  
"I know!" (a/n no, they didn't make love! It'll be explained later on!)  
"Can I still be the daddy?" I asked softly.  
"Of course," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~five years later  
  
"002! DON'T HIT ME!"  
"I DIDN'T!"  
"YES, YOU DID!"  
"Guys! Be quiet!" Jet said, trying his best to quiet down the two clones. Yes, clones. One was my clone, the other, Jet's clone.  
"Jet, he hit me!" 0019 cried.  
"Hush, 0019! He didn't hit you, a-"  
"Don't say it!" I cried.  
"-bug hit you."  
"EWE! DISGUSTING! THERE'S A BUG ON ME! HELP!" she squealed.  
"Wimp," 002 mumbled as he plucked the bug out of 0019's hair. "It's just a caterpillar." He threw the bug on the ground.  
"AH!" she cried while jumping into his arms.  
"They are nothing like us," I sighed.  
"Yes, they are," Jet said.  
"How so?"  
"Look."  
I looked up and saw the two small clones kissing.  
"They learned a thing or two from when we cook dinner," Jet said.  
I laughed.  
Hey, it's okay for them to kiss, 'cause they are Jet and I, so they have to be in love! Anyway, they were under mistletoe.  
"Ewe.don't kiss me," 0019 said.  
"You kissed me!" 002 said.  
"Yeah, well I had to! We're under mistletoe! I didn't expect you to kiss back! Boys aren't supposed to do that until they're fifteen. Or, in Jet and Emily's state of affairs, fifty," 0019 said as 002 set her down.  
"Have you been reading my books again, 0019?" I asked.  
"No, why?"  
"You're using big words again."  
"Sorry."  
"I never said it was bad. It's just that you're confusing Jet and 002, which is good."  
"Hey!" Jet said.  
I smiled.  
"You two go see what the others are doing," I said.  
The two clones ran off next door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
c2a4: the next chapter is gunna take awhile  
  
002: yeah....can I tell them a spoiler?"  
  
c2a4: okay....  
  
002: *immitating c2a4's voice* Oh, Jet! Really? We're gunna get-*normal voice* that's all! Review please! 


End file.
